World of Ylemia
Aisthetos is the world where Tales of Ylemia Takes place. The planet is made up of 30% land, 60% water and 10% ice (which can be considered as land). In the center of the world lies the World Tree, said to be inhabited by the Goddess Eudai Monia who also governs the rules and Luck of the world. It is orbited by the three moons. Aisthetos is composed of Mana and Luck, described as the flow of energy and flow of life, respectively. Mana is being distributed as the ten Elements by the Spirits. It has 5 languages, including the lingua franca Eisthes '''which is similar to English. Its various cultures and diverse Races have developed various religions. '''History The earliest of Aisthetos dates back to the Age of Ryo-Fiaedzi, approximately 10,000 years before the start of the game, according to Hieros Logos. The records do not show when the people emerged, only that they have been inhabiting the planet since it was created. By then, the only races known were called as Humae (Humans, Eyra), Diablae (Raudurion, Dyr), and Naturae (Vidur, Regalia). Diablae were treated as monsters, Humae were in constant war, and the Naturae were worshiped. The races were well-acquainted with the Spirits, and abilities unique to the Heiros at this time were common and not limited to the appointed Heiros. The concept of Heiros was not existent at this time. The War of Chiayal'Yonn (now widely known as the Great Calamity) started when an anomalous being called the World Eater came into existence. The World Eater brought chaos and monsters appeared where it wandered. The races began to unite with each other to vanquish the monster and its army. The World Eater was defeated at the hands of the Savior, the First Heiros. After the Savior fulfilled his duties, he united with the Creator and became Origin. Creation of Lapis Fors and Lapis Carcere. The Age of Diio-Kuldioy began by the end of the War of Chiayal'Yonn (4500 years before I.A., in a land presently known as Asgardr). Here began the differentiation and classification between Races. People began making territorial borders. By 1580 D.K., small towns were formed. There was only one religion. Beginning of wars for territories and resources. People turned to machinery for industrial purposes; Lapis Fors were useless at the time. Heiros began to appear after the war. The end of the Great Calamity sparked the ambitions of the territorial leaders and began the conquest of nations. Towns were united into countries. Dark Ages (Yandi-Zumum Age, about 2000 years before I.A.) was a time of the Disappearance of Sol and lasted for a millennia (until 1190 Y.Z.). The Heiros were called "Demons" during this period and seen as evil beings that stole the light of the Sol and uses this as fuel for unusual sorcery. Demon Hunting became popular. Flora and fauna began to adapt to the dark environment and evolve into bioluminescent creatures (some species are still alive in the current age). Races, with the exception of Humans, also developed bioluminescence, which now have become vestigial and nonexistent. Technology advanced to rely more on Lapis Fors. Religions began to form and spread. The era ended when after the Holy War against the Pandemonium, a revolutionary army comprised mostly of Demons, and the Heiros of Aska sacrificed himself. After this, the Sol slowly reappeared in a span of a century. All living creatures also evolved and adapted at a fast pace. The Ert-Devatan Period (about 500 years before I.A.) was the shortest period in recorded history. Reformed countries continued their conquest for land. Later on, in 163 E.D., country leaders began forming alliances to settle territorial disputes and borders. Official recording of the term "Roots". This era ended with the War of Devata. The War of Devata was a war between the Roots of Salamandra, Gnomos, and Sylphian over the territory of Inanis (modern-day Void). After a 30-year long dispute, the land was given to the local monarchy as part of a treaty (the Treaty of Sudurhvelin) in exchange for the Archipelago of Eripio (Fugitive Island) to the Gnomos territory, later governed under Sylphian and Salamandran rule. Renamed as Void under this treaty and isolated itself from the world (with the exception of maritime trading points) until 2200 I.A. The Age of Imtimahm-Amo began by the end of the great war. It is also the current age (in present, 3149 I.A.) Geography Aisthetos is a spherical planet appearing similar to Earth and roughly about 1/3 its size. Nymphid lies in the northernmost area while Void lies in the south. The Realm of Asgard lies in the planet's equator, usually in the center of maps. World Tree The World Tree is the center of Aisthetos, supplying the world with life. It is described to be humongous and have multiple colors of leaves ranging from blue to green, and gives out a golden orange glow when the tree blooms. Small dragon-like beings called the Leurruns run around the tree. The tree distributes both Mana and Luck around the world. It is located in the Realm of Asgard. The Goddess Eudai Monia is said to be sleeping inside the tree, as stated in the Legend of Hieros Logos. According to the book, the tree is protected by large beasts called the Ancient Guards. Six Great Roots The continents of the world are termed as''' Roots'. There are seven Roots in general, but one is only a group of islands called the Realm of Asgard. The six large continents are globally called as the '''Six Great Roots'. [[Salamandra|'Salamandra']] Salamandra is a continent rich in volcanoes and hot climate. It is described similar to Asia to size and culture, being the largest continent in their world and features the culture of Asian countries such as Japan and India. [[Undini|'Undini']] Undini is the coldest continent, having a third of the continent covered or made in ice, similar to the Antarctic and North America. Their culture is a wide variety between Chinese, Russian and North American. [[Sylphian|'Sylphian']] Sylphian is the land of the free, where those with wings travel around wide forests with humongous trees, ruled by a single Queen. It's royal aura comes from European countries, particularly United Kingdom, Italy and France. [[Gnomos|'Gnomos']] Gnomos is the continent of the rich, being able to have massive lands, mountains and dormant volcanoes where gems and metals can be abundantly found. It is similar to Africa and the Middle Eastern countries. [[Nymphid|'Nymphid']] Nymphid is the continent rich in untouched exotic natural resources, both flora and fauna, protected by its inhabitants from ancient times. Its theme is based on the Amazon rainforests and also Southern America and Australia. [[Void|'Void']] Also called as the Land of the Unknown, Void is the second smallest continent in their world, inhabited by those they call "The Unknown", as a continent difficult to travel to, thus having not many visitors from the neighboring lands. It is a mixture of all kinds of cultures and countries, as the one not having a solid identity, but also similar to Australian lands. Language Five major languages are spoken in Aisthetos. The current lingua franca is Eisthes, a language similar to English. * Eisthes * Ailem (Eyran Language) * Fergon (Raudurion Ancient Language) * Ilogloss (Nymphid Language) * Sysfairono (Void Language) Dead Languages * Weissmin (a language similar to Fergon) * Vetusta (a language where Eisthes is patterned from) * Unknown Ancient Language (undecipherable language found usually in ruins and writings 7000 years old; possibly the lingua franca in the Age of Ryo-Fiaedzi) Races In Aisthetos, there are six major races, although sometimes the Divine Races are counted to have a total of seven. These six races comprise the diverse inhabitants of Aisthetos. With the exception of Humans, all the races have Racial Abilities, abilities that rely on Luck rather than Mana. Human Main Element: Force Humans are the most abundant in Kosmos Aisthetos, covering about 35% of the world's population (not including animals and monsters). Other than being able to quickly adapt into their environment, Humans have no certain specialty or special abilities. The average life expectancy of a Human is 80-90 years (Standard Year is based from Aisthetosian/Human years). They represent uniqueness and flaws. Raudurion Main Element: Fire Formerly the dominant race in Salamandra, the Raudurions are characterized by their blood red hair and bright yellow markings on their arms. They have the ability to completely transform into a Fire Elemental, Golems or Birds, thus also called the "Children of Flames". They represent passion and personality. Eyra Main Elements: Light Dark Eyra are similar to Elves, characterized by their elongated ears. They are agile beings and often known by their intelligence. Most of them are scattered throughout the world, making them the second most abundant race (19%). They represent intelligence and rationality. Regalia Main Elements: Wind Light Regalia are the symbol of royalty, grace, and hope of the Sylphian Kingdom. They are distinguished by their sunset- or rainbow-colored feathers. They represent hierarchy and authority. Vidur Main Elements: Light Wind Water Vidur live only in the Root of Nymphid. They are characterized by having floral or foliage elements growing from their body. They represent empathy and feelings. Dyr Compared to the other races, Dyr is the only one that contain sub-species. It is also considered as the most diverse race in Kosmos Aisthetos and covers about 15% of the world's population. The Dyrs are humanoid beings with animalistic properties. The Dyrs are classified into three: Ground, Aerial and Aqua. Ground Dyrs live mostly on land, and described to have mammalian ears and tails. Aerial Dyrs have wings, similar to the Regalia, scaly feet (some possessing talons) and feathered tails, though some do fly and some don't. Aqua Dyrs are mostly found in or near bodies of water, some possessing streamline tails and fins while some have scales or webbed appendages. The average life expectancy of a Dyr (generally speaking) is 60 years (1 year = 2~7 Dyr years, depending on the type). All types are grouped into Clans. Dyrs have an unbalanced set of phenotypes, some possessing only tails, ears and fur while some have a half of their body completely animal-like. However, they are all classified into Dyrs of their own classification. They represent primitive instinct and violence. Divine Races The Divine Races are the people with powers unknown by the Six Great Roots, considered to be directly from the Goddess or the Spirits themselves. They are said to have coexisted with the Races of the Six Great Roots until there came a time where they abandoned the people and rest in the roots and leaves of the World Tree. Due to them not having appeared for long, they have been told as legends and myths. Chimera Main Article: Chimera Chimera is the term used to call the progeny of two individuals with different races. Seasons, Time and Date In their world, the time and date are indicated by the sun, moons, and seasons. Seasons One year is described as having one circulation of four seasons, attributed to the Spirits of the Four Elements. * Spring (Gnome) * Summer (Efreet) * Fall (Sylph) * Winter (Undine) Months Each year has twelve months, typically divided into three for each season. # Talamour # Salamane # Ithremens # Narfour # Lahamane # Harmens # Caelour # Ventmane # Galemens # Vrochour # Revmane # Ydormens Each week is named aptly on the Spirits based on the phases of the second moon. In the first week Askamuem (Askam) is the full moon occurring on the last days, the second week Lunamuem (Lunam) is the half moon in the middle of the week, and the third week Shadomuem (Shadom) the new moon on the first days of the week. The half moon can also be observed by the first and last days of the month. In certain cultures, they celebrate the start and end of the months in Luna's name. Days The days are named after the Elements. In some beliefs, an individual's proficiency with an element is linked to the day of the week they were born. * Zuldiur (Day of Darkness) * Yuediur (Day of Light) * Valdiur (Day of Force) * Ouldiur (Day of Earth) * Echdiur (Day of Ice) * Madodiur (Day of Sound) * Ueldiur (Day of Wind) * Zyrdiur (Day of Lightning) * Hudidiur (Day of Water) * Velodiur (Day of Fire) Calendar